


Libertining and Debauchery

by kiitos



Category: 17th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rochester is not a nice man, but people gravitate to him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertining and Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> George Villiers is referred to as Buckingham in case you were wondering.

“Do you think yourself better than me?” Rochester said softly, dangerously as he held the man against the wall firmly in place.  
  
“I do not think such a thing.” Buckingham grinned, unfazed by the situation. “I know it, old man.”  
  
Rochester snarled. “I have barely a few years on you.”  
  
Buckingham tilted his head in mock concern and drew a finger down Rochester’s cheek. “Are you sure? The years have not been kind to you, my dearest Lord Rochester.”  
  
Rochester’s forearm flew to the other man’s throat and pressed just enough to cause a flash of panic in Buckingham’s eyes. “Do not play with me.” He murmured, bordering on the very dangerous as he flipped Buckingham around so his chest was pressed firmly against the wall.  
  
With one elbow between Buckingham’s shoulder blades he kept him in place as the other hand began to unlace the man’s breeches, feeling him harden gloriously under his fingers. When that was done with and Buckingham was wonderfully bare, Rochester’s hand drifted upwards and inside Buckingham’s coat, seeking the vial he knew to be there. As his fingernails clinked against glass, he smirked into the back of Buckingham’s neck. “You are my favourite slut.”   
  
Buckingham gritted his teeth, “what about…”  
  
But Rochester silenced him by pressed a slicked finger against his entrance. “Do not say it, he is not. You are.”   
  
Buckingham began to speak further but Rochester’s finger pushed all the way into him and whatever biting remark concerning Rochester’s choice of partner died on his tongue. Instead he moaned shamelessly and arced his back towards the other man, his thighs already beginning to quiver as Rochester twisted and crooked his finger towards that particular spot.   
  
Rochester’s teeth scraped the back of his neck as a second and swiftly afterwards a third digit pressed into him, stretching him open in the most obscene way. Rochester smirked against his skin and withdrew, just as he was beginning to brush the sweetest of places and Buckingham growled in frustration.   
  
“Patience, pretty.” Rochester murmured in a downright filthy way, his free hand drifting around to the front of Buckingham’s body and teasing his cock with his fingertips. “Do you want me?” He asked, still teasing.  
  
Buckingham bit his lip and nodded but it was not enough for Rochester who withdrew his touch and chuckled.  
  
“What do you want me to do?”   
  
“Me!” Buckingham snapped.  
  
Rochester tutted and shook his head. “Not specific enough my darling Buckingham.”  
  
The man growled angrily. “Fuck me Rochester, you bastard.”  
  
Rochester’s hands settled on Buckingham’s hips, fingertips pressing hard into his skin as his cock pressed into him. It hurt, it always did because Rochester was a cunt about these things, never quite enough oil, just to make it burn so he’d still feel it for days. But even as Buckingham’s nails scratched at the wall, he couldn’t find it in him to do anything but whine, because he knew he was guilty of exactly the same when their positions were reversed.   
Rochester didn’t belong to him, and that was partly the problem.  
  
A hand on Buckingham’s back pushed his chest downwards and his hips up and backwards, presumably for a better angle and he rested his forearms against the wall for balance as Rochester withdrew most of the way and then drove back into him with a grunt. Buckingham’s head collided with his wrists and he was momentarily glad of his forethought as he groaned in response to Rochester’s movement behind him. The man was a good fuck, always had been and he knew exactly what to do to melt Buckingham’s bones.  
  
“Rochester.” He gasped as his own cock twitched and jumped in time to the relentless thrusts. “Please.” He wasn’t averse to begging if it got him his way, and anyway, Rochester always seemed to like it. Judging by the way he actually shuddered enough for Buckingham to feel it deep inside his own body, turning his legs to jelly and causing him to scrabble against the wall for purchase.   
  
Rochester was rough, but then Rochester always was and it was so good, so fucking good he could do nothing but hold on and moan as he was driven closer and closer to the edge but endless slams into his sweet spot. Rochester finger’s tightening on his hips and muffled groans from somewhere behind him sending him into ecstasy.   
  
Rochester snarled, picking up the pace and actually managing to go harder, faster, until his whole body stiffened and he swore fiercely under his breath. Buckingham’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt a wetness between his legs, it was glorious and debauched and fucking filthy and he _loved it._  
  
Rochester pulled away from him and reached once again into his jacket to pull out Buckingham’s own handkerchief for the purposes of cleaning up.   
  
“Bastard.” Buckingham growled. “That was expensive.”   
  
Rochester turned him around and smiled a filthy smile. “I know.”   
  
Buckingham huffed in annoyance, and then indicated downwards but Rochester just continued to smile. “Oh I think you know what to do, you’ve surely done it enough times.” He laid a hand against Buckingham’s cheek and continued. “Just think about me, what I did to you, you’ll be alright.”   
  
With that, he turned and started to walk off, his stupid (fabulous) boots clicking annoyingly on the stone floor. The same stone floor that Buckingham slid to as his legs gave out.  
  
“Everyone knows you love him.” He said without thinking. “Stop pretending to be a fucking libertine and go home to him.”   
  
Rochester didn’t even stop to acknowledge him and Buckingham swore, wrapping a hand around his own hard prick and bringing himself to a grunting shuddering conclusion with the image of Rochester rattling around in his head. He hated him but they’d do this again, he knew they would.  
  
The thought made him smile that same filthy smile.  
  
~  
  
Rochester on the other hand, pushed open his bedroom to find George Etherege waiting for him, hands on hips and his face like thunder. He looked Rochester up and down once and sighed.   
  
“Elizabeth?” He guessed.  
  
Rochester smirked. “Buckingham.”  
  
George had him pinned against the closed door before his mouth had even shut again. His fingers tangled into Rochester’s wigless hair and yanked his head to the side.  
“You’re a bastard, Johnny.” He snapped, then sank his teeth into Rochester’s neck.


End file.
